1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding apparatus.
2. Description of Relate Art
Molding apparatuses are widely used for manufacturing optical articles, such as light guide plates, lenses, and etc. For lenses, concentricity of the two opposite surfaces is an important factor in molding precision.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical molding apparatus 10 for molding an optical lens 12 includes a first mold part 100 and a second mold part 110 facing the first mold part 100. A first mold core 120 is mounted in the first mold part 100, and a second mold core 130 is mounted in the second mold part 110. The first mold core 120 has a first curved molding surface 122, and the second mold core 130 has a second curved molding surface 132 facing the first curved molding surface 122. A molding chamber is defined between the first molding surface 122 and the second molding surface 132.
As shown in FIG. 7, when assembling the first and second mold part 100 and 110 together, a loss of concentricity may occur between the first and second molding surfaces 122 and 132. This leads to difficulty in assembly and disassembly of the first and second mold parts 100 and 110, and abrasion of the mold cores 120 and 130 may occur after repeatedly use. In addition, disassembly and modification of the molding apparatus may be needed, thus reducing molding efficiency and increasing cost.
Therefore, a molding apparatus is desired to overcome the above-described deficiencies.